


Un Bouquet Pour Ton Sourire

by Will_Mc_Hope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mycroft Has An Eating Disorder, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Mc_Hope/pseuds/Will_Mc_Hope
Summary: Greg n'a pas pu revenir à la maison la veille au soir, alors pour que Mycroft ai quand même un petit peu de lui dans sa journée il disperse des surprises dans sa journée.





	Un Bouquet Pour Ton Sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur ce post: https://will-mchope.tumblr.com/post/177347895994/polyshipprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your  
> (je ne sais pas si le lien fonctionne)
> 
> Mon premier Mystrade ! J'ai essayé d'inclure des headcanons, j'espère que ça n'alourdit pas le texte et que ce n'est pas inutile :)

"imagine person a of your polyship getting flowers for the others, and putting them in various, increasingly bizarre, locations where they know they’ll be found"

 

Quand Mycroft se leva, Greg n'était pas à côté de lui dans leur lit. L'inspecteur avait dû passer la nuit à Scotland Yard pour résoudre un cas d'enfant kidnappé. L'homme d'état avait l'habitude de se réveiller seul, leur couple n'avait pas vraiment des horaires considérés comme normaux, et Gregory était lui aussi parti un bon nombre de fois au travail sans voir son mari.

Mais cela pinçait toujours le cœur de Mycroft d'être seul pour son petit déjeuner, sans personne pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui arracher sa troisième tasse de café du matin en expliquant pour la millième fois à quel point s'était mauvais pour sa santé. Sans personne pour prendre soins de lui, lui qui avait passé des décennies seul et isolé.

 

Une fois habillé de son trois pièces habituel, une cravate bleu roi pour unique touche de couleur, Mycroft descendit à la cuisine. Mais en voulant mettre de l'eau à chauffer, il fût surpris par quelque chose d'incongru. Une rose, négligemment posée près de la bouilloire. Comment cette rose était arrivé là, le politicien n'en avait aucune idée. Greg n'était pas rentré la veille, il en était sûr. Ils n'avaient pas de femme de ménage ou de cuisinier, même si Mycroft avait eu du mal à lâcher l'affaire. Personne n'était supposé être venu dans l'appartement.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de la fleur mais ne voulant pas qu'elle ne meure, Mycroft la mit dans un pot d'eau, et continua sa routine en buvant son thé.

 

Arriva Anthéa dans une berline noire, toujours aussi ponctuelle.

"L'inspecteur Lestrade m'a remis cela pour vous, monsieur," lui dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Son patron prit l'enveloppe, et tandis que la voiture démarrai pour son bureau, il lu un message pour le moins étonnant.

 

_Myc,_

_je sais que je ne suis pas revenu ce soir alors qu'on avait dit qu'on regarderai King’s Man avec du whisky. Désolé, mais nous n'avons toujours pas fini la paperasse, seule chose à propos de quoi ton frère ne peut pas nous aider_.

_J'ai demandé à ta chère assistante de te donner cette lettre parce que mon téléphone est mort. Il est tombé et Sally a marché dessus._

_Normalement tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas la seule. Tu t'es plaint hier que cette journée serai embêtante à cause de je ne sais plus quelle ambassadrice (un jour il faudra que j'apprenne le nom de tes collègues, tu connais tout les miens !). Alors je me suis arrangé pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans ta journée. J'espère que tu ne me trouves pas gamin. Si oui, sache que c'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça. Tu m'as rendu heureux._

_Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée, la soirée sera encore meilleure si tu ne rentre pas à point d'heure._

_Ton Goldfish, xxx._

 

Anthéa n'avait fait aucun commentaire de tout le trajet. Elle n'avait même pas levé un sourcil ou sourit. Mycroft envisagea de l'augmenter, avant de se dire que s'il l'augmentait, en prenant sur son propre salaire, il ne pourrait pas emmener Gregory aux Caraïbes pour son anniversaire. C'était une raison douteuse, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas augmenter son assistante pour n'importe quoi. Il plia soigneusement le papier et le mis dans sa veste. La voiture arriva, et il se dépêcha d'aller à son bureau. L'ambassadeur polonais devait appeler dans l'heure, et Mycroft ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater.

 

Vers 11h, l'homme d'état fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un énième dossier. Et il trouva une deuxième rose. Aussi rouge que la première. "Bon Dieu, mais comment a-t-il fait pour la mettre ici ?" se demanda-t-il. "Il a dû demander à Anthéa de l'aider à disperser ces fleurs. Je ne vois rien d'autre." Légèrement confus, une douce chaleur se diffusant doucement dans son corps, Mycroft prit délicatement la rose et alla la poser près du porte manteau dans un verre d'eau. Il fallait que cette journée se finisse pour qu'il demande des explications à son amant.

 

Mycroft repartit à ses occupations, mais découvrit d'autres roses rouges durant sa journée. Une posée sur son fauteuil au Club Diogène. Une autre dans la boite aux lettres quand il rentra chez eux.

Mais ce qui l'acheva fût quand il ouvrit mollement le frigo.

Il avait un peu faim, assez pour manger mais pas assez pour que son esprit tourmenté d'enfant boulimique puis d'adulte anxieux ne l'autorise à se nourrir. C'était une des nombreuses casseroles contre lesquelles se battait vaillamment Greg. Par tout les moyens il essayait de convaincre Mycroft que "Non chéri, si tu as faim, tu manges ! Tu n'as pas à le mériter ou à te sentir coupable si tu te fais plaisir sans avoir fait de sport cette semaine."

Combien de fois avait-il entendu la rengaine ? Combien de fois Greg avait-il réussi à le faire manger ? Combien de fois Mycroft s'était quand même fait vomir une demi heure après, pour finir en larmes dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait tant ?

Il avait perdu le compte, de tout. Greg était là, et s'était assez souvent suffisant pour que Mycroft mange sans se sentir mal.

 

Dans le frigo se tenait une petite boite bleue, que Mycroft connaissait bien. Une boite Ladurée. Au début de leur relation, Gregory et lui avait prit l'habitude de boire un café ensemble quand leurs horaires le leur permettaient. Le café avait souvent été accompagné de macarons en provenance de différentes pâtisseries. Leur préférée était Ladurée, et quand ils en commandaient les deux hommes demandaient toujours cette fameuse boite bleue. Le coffret Napoléon III bleu.

Un post-it accompagnait la boite, dans une écriture familière.

 

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée._

_Réglisse, ananas, chocolat noisette, rose_

_Framboise, pistache, caramel, fleur d'oranger_

_Chocolat cassis, re ananas et réglisse_

_(parce que tu les adores)_

_et un citron pour moi :)_

_Je reviens vers 20h si tout se passe bien._

_Je t'aime - GL_

 

Mycroft fondit. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, le post-it froissé dans sa main serrée à en avoir les jointures blanches, la boite posée sur la table. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose aussi puissamment. Jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaitrait ses parfums préférés de macarons. Jamais il n'aurait osé espérer quelqu'un comme Gregory. Mais le voilà, passé la cinquantaine, marié à un homme qui le supportait et qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Un homme aux horaires tout aussi improbables qui ne lui en voulait pas quand il rentrait en vitesse entre 5 et 6 heure du matin pour manger un toast. Qui lui cachait des roses dans sa journée pour l'illuminer. Qui lui achetait des macarons et lui répétait qu'il le trouvait beau, sans un kilo de trop.

 

Mycroft ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la cuisine, sanglotant à moitié, le cœur remplit d'affection. Mais quand il reprit conscience de l'heure c'est parce que Greg lui secouait gentiment l'épaule.

\- Mycroft tout va bien ? Sa voix était légèrement teintée d'inquiétude. Tu as eu une journée si mauvaise que ça ?

\- Non, non tout va bien Greg, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ravala ses sanglots, essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche et sourit.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Je t'assure. Le plus jeune des deux hommes reprit de la contenance. Je suis probablement fatigué.

 

Le policier le fit se lever avant de le prendre par la taille. Les deux amants se regardèrent tendrement, un demi sourire peint sur le visage.

\- Merci.

\- Pour ?

\- Les roses. Et les macarons. Je dois admettre que c'est que qui a provoqué cette embarrassante crise de larmes, finit Mycroft en détournant le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas embarrassant. Dit doucement Greg. Puis après un instant de silence: "Bon, que voudrais-tu manger ?"

\- Toi.

 

Mycroft devint soudainement rouge pivoine, et essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son mari. Fuir pour cacher son embarras. Car si Greg ne se gênait pas pour dire tout haut ce qu'il voulait faire à Mycroft quand ils étaient tranquillement tout les deux, ce dernier ne parvenait toujours pas à exprimer ses envies sans en avoir honte. Une autre casserole. Greg resserra son étreinte, et prit le visage de Mycroft entre ses paumes pour l'embrasser. Tendrement. Sans besoin, sans pression, sans attentes. Juste embrasser Mycroft, lui dire combien il l'aimait, sans prononcer un mot.

Alors petit à petit celui-ci se détendit, comme il avait apprit à le faire en rencontrant Gregory des années plus tôt. Petit à petit il répondit au baiser, mordant la lèvre inférieure de Greg. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, se rapprochant encore de lui si cela était possible, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Ils se séparent enfin, essayant de respirer.

\- Chambre ou canapé ? Demanda celui aux cheveux gris, un sourire mutin s'étirant déjà sur son visage.

\- Chambre. La douche est plus proche.

\- Mon dieu, Myc.

 

Ils montèrent dans la chambre, titubant légèrement pour embrasser l'autre, se déshabillant déjà à moitié.

Arrivés en haut, Greg se laissa choir sur la couette duveteuse, emmenant Mycroft dans sa chute, le serrant dans ses bras, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas de ses cuisses.

Il s'embrassèrent toute la nuit, faisant l'amour comme au premier jour, avec précaution et dévotion.

 

FIN <3


End file.
